Missing You
by Draaier
Summary: When Sora & Riku defeat Xemnas, they find the door to light, the door that will take them home. But when they enter, it takes them six years ahead of time! What will happen when Kairi finds them, after waiting seven years?
1. Return

**OK, so this is my first fanfic. Go easy. It's only the first chapter, I just wanna know how I'm doing **

**(Based on a dream I had)**

**Sora & Riku enter the door to light, but it takes them six years ahead in time.**

"We'll go together"

Sora held his hand out to his friend, the light emanating from the door casting a glow on the Keyblade master.

Riku took his friends hand, shifting the sand he was sitting on.

Slowly, they entered the chasm of light, their figures shrinking in the coruscation before them, until they amalgamated with it & disappeared.

It wasn't long before they were being hurled at god speed down to the sea, surrounded by an array of oranges, resembling a comet fiercely.

Sure enough, they hit the water, slowing down incredibly, before soon, floating back up to the surface.

-x-

Kairi. She'd given up long ago. Six years ago that is. Waiting for them. My, what a beautiful young lady she'd become.

Her red hair cascaded down just beneath shoulder-blades, wavering in the zephyr beautifully.

She shifted in her seat, just outside a large building about 8 stories high. Her magnificent blue eyes glanced around at the place that once was Destiny Islands, the humble little islet she'd basically grown up on.

A lot of land had been reclaimed in the past 6 years, along with plenty of renovation. Everything the kids had built, had been thoughtlessly destroyed & made into a resort.

The building Kairi was situated outside of was the resort hotel itself. She worked there & was currently on break.

Eventually, her mind wandered back to her past, the boys she used to play with on the island. It was all a vague memory. She could barely remember what the island looked like before they changed it.

Something flickered in her mind. A memory; she tried to grip it as it slipped away 'No..' She struggled to keep it there. A broken picture of a cave was all she could pick up. Perhaps it had significance, but she doubted it.

"Hey Kairi!" An enthusiastic voice called, footsteps along with it. Kairi turned her head, red locks flying with it "Oh, hey Selphie" She mirrored her friends grin as she sat down beside her. Still simple Selphie, in her radiant yellow dress.

"What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Selphie, pouting. Kairi looked up, awoken from her pensiveness

"Oh, well..." She begun "Nothing." She decided she'd tell Selphie later. The red head glanced at the clock through the glass door "I have to go do something Selph. See you later" She said, standing up.

Her friend nodded understandably, remaining on the bench.

The tide was high & the breeze was gentle; just like she remembered. The slow lapping of the waves came into earshot as Kairi stepped off the white tiled beach-front patio & onto the white sand.

She raised her hand to stop her hair flying away in the wind that suddenly picked up & died in just the same amount of time.

She caught a glimpse of two streaks fly across the sky & splash into the water, barely a yard away. Surprised she was the only one who saw, she curiously made her way to the waters edge & squinted to where the objects had landed.

Her eyes opened in surprise when a white dot & a brown dot became evident on the surface of the water & began swimming over, after a moment of disorientation.

-x-

"Riku! Look!" Sora pointed over to a girl, standing by the waters edge, peering out over it "I think that's Kairi.." Riku nodded, smiling "Lets go then!"

The boys didn't really understand as they neared the island. Had the ended up on the wrong one? This didn't look like their island. A few buildings cropped up on it & it was much bigger than the islet they played on.

Not really thinking much of it, they kept on going, until their feet could touch the ground & they reached the shore.

Sora stood ankle deep in the water, doubled over & breathing heavily. Swimming with all those clothes on was not easy. Same for Riku, but he recovered faster then his friend & looked up, coming eye-to-eye with the 21 year old girl, who looked exactly like Kairi, only older. She looked stunned.

"Hi?" Riku said, uncertain. Sora looked up, achieving the same face as Kairi, mixed with a lot of confusion. She looked like Kairi, but she looked far too old to be her!

She broke the uncomfortable silence "S-Sora? Riku?" Sora's face changed to his cheerful old self & he tapped his chest with his fist "That's us!" Riku remained silent, staring at Kairi with deep amazement. He knew it was her, but how? It had only been a year! She couldn't have changed /this/ much over the course of a year. What happened?

Kairi was confused too. Six years & they hadn't changed much at all. She was nearly a whole foot taller then them "Is it really you guys?" Her blue eyes coruscated with sorrow, tears threatening to fall down.

"Kairi..." Riku finally muttered. Sora's smile faded completely & it was his turn to be utterly confused. Sure, it looked like her, but how? Sora shook his head, dropping to knees, shifting the water. Kairi's tears joined the ocean in front of Sora "How?" His eyes grew sorrowful as he looked up at Kairi, confused innocence.

Sora stood up "Kairi.. If it's really you.. Why are you so different?" He asked the burning question everybody was dying to know.

"It's been.. It's been seven years!" She said, in a semi-yell, tears rolling down her cheeks "I waited.." Her voice was barely audible now.She was joyous for their return, but confused & angry at the same time. She really didn't know how to feel at this stage. Why had it taken them six years? & Why had they barely aged.

Sora jumped back in surprise, while Riku fell even quieter, even more pensive, if possible "Six years!?" Sora sputtered in wonderment "But how!?" He searched in desperately in Kairi's eyes for an answer, the answer that wasn't there, he knew it, because she returned the same look.

Riku looked up, his eyes blank. He set his gaze on the resort, people sat around tables a few meters up the beach on the patio, just outside the hotel they were staying in. His eyes traveled along the shore, until they were set on a small island, with a few palm trees & one very mis-shaped paopu fruit tree.

The boy gasped silently, starting over to it. It was that same tree, he knew it. A pain wrenched at his heart as he came closer to it, unchanged. The wooden bridge had been torn down, so the only way on was the ladder at the front of it.

Riku sat down, gazing up at the tree, a silhouette against the midday sun "Seven years.." He murmured, his voice shaky with sorrow. Soon, Kairi & Sora were by his side, sitting on the ground.

Together again.

**OK, thanks for reading the first chapter Submit a review so I know how my first fanfic is going. Chapter two coming out soon.**


	2. Remember

**Chapter two of Missing You.**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh, & thanks for helping me get the idea right Mandy-chan! Love yah!**

It'd been a few hours & the trio had gotten used to the idea of skipping ahead in time. Sort of. The only thing they really wanted to know was _how _it had happened.

They sat in silence on the bent tree, the murmurs of people behind them blocking out the sound of the waves. The sun was now settling into the horizon.

Of course, Sora was upset at what had happened to the islet, as well as Riku. This was _their_ sanctuary & they had taken it away. Of all the islands that surrounded, they had to choose this one.

Riku gasped, jumping up & facing his friends "Sora! Remember that door we went through? The Door to the Light?" Sora nodded, leaning forward with interest "Maybe.. Maybe that made us skip ahead!" Sora's mouth went ajar & Kairi withdrew slightly, her eyes flooded with sorrow again.

"You're right. That has to be it..." Sora sighed, leaning back & helplessly watching the last rays of sun disappear behind the sea.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Kairi asked. Riku simply shrugged

"What can we do?"

"If you need a place to stay..."

Sora looked up at Kairi "Yeah, we need a place to stay"

Kairi smiled back, the sadness still evident & overriding the smile "Great." She murmured happily.

-x-

Kairi led the boys past the resort hotel & to the humble apartment building next door. It cowered in the resorts shadow, cast by the full moon.

She led them over to the elevator & Sora glared at it with curiosity, jumping when the doors suddenly slid open, to Kairi & Riku's amusement. After a moments hesitation, he entered.

They reached the 6th floor & continued down the hall to room 63, where Kairi opened the door & led them inside. It was rather spacious, with a small hallway to the left, branching off in four closed doors.

"This is mine" Kairi said, slightly proud "Make yourself at home" She grinned at the rather confused boys, who started exploring the house "There are three rooms. You can have one each" She called to them from the lounge.

Sora found the room he wanted to stay in & told Riku, making sure he wouldn't take it

"I got the one next to you" He informed Sora.

Exhausted, the boys headed into their rooms & got into their beds.

Sora stared at the ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep, because there was a gaping hole in his heart.

Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe he would awake on the beach, with everything restored & a stern Kairi leaning over him. He shook off the thought, knowing it wasn't going to happen. This was too real.

He rolled over, hand gripping the part of shirt where his heart was. The hole was painful.

-x-

Sora woke early. As if he'd barely slept. He sat up, getting out of bed & heading into the lounge. No-one else was up.

The hum of the stainless steel fridge was all that could be heard throughout the drowsy apartment.

Sora didn't feel hungry. Perhaps he would take a stroll. So, after a few minutes struggling with the darn elevator, he was finally back out on the beach, relishing the sound of the waves & reminiscing.

The morning sun was behind the buildings. They could not be ignored as the huge shadows stretched down onto the sand. Sora couldn't even pretend like this hadn't happened.

He sat on the Paopu fruit tree, breathing in the misty morning air. Sora jumped as a paopu landed beside him. It was ripe & had simply fallen off the tree.

He picked it up, a small smile growing on his lips. Sora spun around, looking where the secret place would be. He dropped the star-shaped fruit when he saw the entrance to the cave, still intact & positioned between the crevice of two buildings.

He quickly jumped off the tree & ran to it, wedging between the alleyway & standing before the cave 'Should I enter?' He thought, hesitation gripping him.

"Of course I should." He said aloud, ducking underneath the low cave entrance & entering the cave, nervous for no apparent reason.

**OMG! The suspense! You'll just have to wait til the next chapter! Muahaha! Review please **


	3. The Light

**Hey dudes!**

**Third part of Missing You.**

**Enjoy **

Riku emitted a yawn, before rolling his legs out of bed & sitting up. His eyes were half lidded & his hair looked like epileptic chicken scratch. He smoothed it down surprisingly easily, before standing up.

"Huh? W-Where am I?" He was disorientated & still recovering from yesterdays shock, not quite remembering it. After everything came back to him, he sauntered out of the room & peered into Sora's. He was gone.

Riku decided to leave him be. Besides, he had his own things to do.

He headed out of the hotel, leaving Kairi a note & went outside, to explore all of the island that was new.

He found himself in a busy market, hordes of people browsing at the stores, occasionally picking up an item, examining it, then placing it back down.

So that's what he did too, picking up a tiny glass replica of the legendary paopu fruit. It fit snugly in his palm & coruscated in the morning sun. Riku smiled.

-x-

The cave hadn't changed at all. In fact, it looked like no one had even been here in all that time. The hole in the cave roof was still the same size, a perfect amount of sun filtering through it, that strange wooden door was still sealed shut, but most important of all; the drawings. Every single bit of 'art' Sora & Kairi had scribbled into the walls were unharmed.

Sora migrated through the cave, taking time to inspect each one, until he came to a certain, significant one. A boys head & a girls head, facing each other, holding out a special fruit to one another.

A solemn tear rolled down Sora's face, silently falling to the ground & dampening the dirt. He put his hand on it, flooded with emotions.

Sora flicked his head to see the door glowing, light cascading from the edges. He had to shield his eyes as the light grew stronger.

"What the--?" His voice barely audible through the hum "R-Riku!" Sora spotted something "Riku!" He turned & ran, leaving the light behind.

-x-

Kairi rose from her bed, stretching & yawning. She had to go to the spare rooms to make sure yesterday was real. Hesitantly, she pushed open one of the doors, to find the sheets rumpled, but no boys. Had it been a dream?

Her heart sank as she moved into the kitchen, her sorrow would probably drive her into oblivion one day. Especially if she kept this up; dreaming they had come back.

She saw a note on the table & picked it up, hope arising:

_Dear Kairi,_

_Just gone for a stroll. We'll see you later._

_Riku._

The redhead sighed thankfully 'It was real..' Kairi smiled 'It was real..' She repeated, to be sure.

-x-

The white haired boy nearly dropped the glass ornament when Sora frightened him, hollering his name

"Hey, watch out!" He warned Sora "You nearly made me drop this!" He motioned at the ornament he'd placed back on the stall "I don't have any munn-"

"Riku! You have to see! Come on!" Sora started tugging on Riku's vest

"Do I have to?" Riku teased

"YES!" Sora insisted, tugging harder. Riku laughed as his friend began dragging him away.

When they arrived at the Secret Place, the light had completely faded & all that could be seen was an illuminated keyhole, in the center of the door.

Sora & Riku's mouth parted slightly to make for a small 'wow'

Sora looked at Riku, as Riku did the same & they nodded in unison, knowing hat the other was thinking. Within a flash of light, the two boys held their keyblades at the keyhole, pointing at it, as if in accusation.

They waited, the tips of their blades pointed at it, but nothing happened.

Sora was the first to drop his keyblade by his side "OK..." He said in utter confusion, his voice resounding through the cave. Riku simply shrugged in response, lowering his weapon too.

The two stood their in silence, trying to crack the conundrum before them.

-x-

Kairi left her apartment in a hurry, feverishly trying to put on a brown coat, that she had the wrong way round.

She'd figured this out by the time she'd entered the resort hotel & feeling foolish, left it off. She took her place behind the counter, starting the work computer. After signing in & reporting her attendance to work, she sat behind her desk, passing the long, tedious hours by tapping a pen on the varnished wood. Tapping the seconds into minutes into hours.

Sora & Riku walked past, muttering muffled words to each other behind the glass door, but when they spotted Kairi inside, they changed their direction & headed in, bewildered looks on their faces.

Kairi grinned happily. Seeing her friends again was a great feeling & it lifted her dampened spirit

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She asked them, noticing the troubled looks the perceived.

"Well," Riku began "You know the secret place? Where we used to scribble on the walls?"

Kairi stood up, mouth ajar & eyes wide "It's still there?!" She looked at the boys, her gaze intense. Riku nodded solemnly

"Show me then!" Kairi said, slight disbelief in her voice.

After a bit of trouble wedging through the crammed alley, Sora motioned at the cave, a smug smile on his face. Kairi's mouth continued to gape, as she moved towards the cave, ducking low to get inside, the boys followed, until they were inside. Kairi looked around, squinting to hold back her tears.

Sora & Riku looked around too, as if it was their first time viewing it.

When they had all met in the center of the cave again, Riku tapped Kairi on the shoulder. When her attention was his, he pointed at the keyhole, phosphorous in the dull darkness of the cave

"We used our keyblades, but nothing happened" He looked at her hopefully, as if she'd have the answer. All that was returned, was a simple shrug.

Sora took a step towards it & suddenly, his keyblade was summoned by itself & urging it's master closer to the keyhole. The same happened with Riku when he stood forward also.

Kairi began contemplating this. After a few moments of silent thought, she, too, stepped forward. Oddly enough, she had a keyblade in hand, a pink one dotted artistically with an array of flowers.

Only now did a beam of light shoot from the tip of each blade to the keyhole, making it glow far brighter than ever before.

Again, the light began growing, spilling out of the edges & filling the cave.

The trio clasped each others hands together, closing their eyes & letting the light take them.

**I think the next chapter will be the last.**

**Hope you guys like it so far!**

**PLEEEEEEEEASE review! -puppy dog eyes- I'd appreciate it SO much! Thanks!**


	4. Together Again

**Hey guys! Most likely the last chapter, sorry. This IS my first fanfic.**

**Sorry for not updating lately. I hit a few delays, but here it is!**

**Yayy!**

The light engulfed them, gently taking them. Sora felt as if he was flying, but not like in Kingdom Hearts. This was different. It was pure light.

Pure.

Blinding, but not. It didn't hurt his eyes.

He felt Kairi's hand leave his, although he tried to hold on, he couldn't move. Soon everything went black.

-x-

"Sora?"

He struggled to raise his eyelids, which were heavy, like they were being weighed down with bricks.

They slowly opened a few millimeters, letting light flood in. Strength came to him & he opened his eyes drowsily, as if awakening from a hundred year long slumber

"Who's.. There?" All he could see was white & two blurred figures standing before him, one slightly taller than the other.

"Come on lazy bum. Wake up."

A deep voiced laughter could be heard, but then it faded, along with the figures.

The light began to dull until blurred shapes came into view, forming the sea. Underneath the surface that is. Sora looked down. The salty water stung his eyes & made everything fuzzy, but he could make out the shape of someone else beside him.

He kicked to the surface, realizing his chronic need for breath. He broke the smooth, polished surface of the water filling his lungs with air.

He swung his head around, confused, disorientated.

Suddenly, in a flash of white & a splash of water, the other person beside him surfaced. Riku.

Sora looked at him quizzically. Did he experience the whole time skip thing like Sora?

Riku didn't seem to notice Sora's glare & pointed on shore

"Sora! Riku!" Came the distant call. Sora swung his head to see Kairi waving from the shoreline.

Riku jerked his head, signaling Sora to swim over as he started over.

Sora quickly picked up the pace, keeping up with Riku, until his feet could touch the ground. He then began speeding forward.

He scrutinized Kairi. Only a teenager. Not the woman he'd seen before

"Did you--?" He only managed two words before two peculiar creatures swamped him in a giant hug "Sora!" Goofy laughed with relief & Donald uttered a happy quack

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora sat up in the water, nuzzling his friends. He'd wondered what happened to them...

Kairi's soft laugh could be heard from behind & his friends parted so Sora could see her again. Sora reached into his pocket & pulled out the Amulet of Promise; Kairi's lucky charm. Oathkeeper. Riku gently nudged Sora in the back with his foot before helping him up.

The boys approached Kairi "We're back..." Sora smiled at Kairi, holding out the Oathkeeper charm to her.

She took it, with a smile & a maybe a shining tear "You're home."

**Well, that's it. Sorry it was so short, it was my first fanfic. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
